darkening_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Momo Tweedsley
Momo is the third and current host of the element Mind. Appearance Momo bares a close resemblance to her deceased cousin Chira Tweedsley. She has long white hair, with a black hairband and fair white skin. Her eyes are purple, and has star-like highlights in it, that seems to glow in the dark at some points. She wears a pink hoodie, and jeans, the right end is folded to her knees. She has black sneakers as her shoes. In future plans, her appearance may change. Her second appearance, her white hair is longer with her black hairband with a ribbon on it. She wears a white collar long sleeved shirt under a black vest. She has red necktie and red skirt, knee-high socks and black shoes. Her third and final appearance consist of her hair grown even longer, her black ribbon now red. She wears a white sleevelesss shirt with a red necktie around the collar. She wears a black long sleeved leather jacket above it. She wears a purple skirt with white linings. She was black boots as shoes. Personality Momo is rather calm and looks for the bright side at everything. Even with her positive personality, she may occasionally cry on her own. While she is kind and trusting, Momo is dense at some point, unless she is the first one to show affection or notice. She is also very chirpy, enthusiastic, and happy-go-lucky. She turns aggressive at times, and starts having a more adventurous side. Bio She was born from a wish. Her parents only had Yumo, but they wished for twins for good luck as a belief in their town. A special star granted this wish, whereas the star is Momo's biological parent, causing Momo to have star highlights in her eyes but maintain a figure of a human to look like she is a human whose parents were the people who wished for her. The reason why stars make her happy and she always look at these may be because she achieves communication to her real parent, the star, by doing so. Aside from that, she stays as a loving daughter to her apparent parents, and she tries to communicate with Yumo who she was very close to, but he suddenly closed the open doors. Her hoodie was given by a woman who is still unknown. She lives in a homeland named Macaria. Abilities 'Mind Reading '- she can read thoughts from people near her. 'Telepathy '- she can communicate with people via mind. 'Zoolingualism '- she can talk to companions and other animals via mind. 'Memory Reading '- she can read one's memory. Usually, she accidentally reads the mind of the person, finding-out what happened to them without her wanting to do so. 'Mind Control '- she can control someone's mind. 'Psychic Torture '- she can harm someone mentally. 'Living Objects '- with Life's help, she can make an object come to life. More abilities: * Combat - when Momo gets angry, her combat mode comes out. The reason why this barely comes out is because of her calm personality. * Violin Playing - she can play almost any instrument out there. She is more adept in playing the violin, as she is skillfull enough to be able to cover up a very fast song. Foibles (weakness) * Cooking - Momo makes meals by simply boiling water and adding any ingredients she sees that aren't even part of the recipe to the water. * Joking - she fails making puns that makes sense and not connected to a certain topic to be joked about. Relationships Chira Tweedsley Momo's cousin whom she treats like a sister. Her death had affected Momo greatly. Momo still stays at Chira's room in the inn, due to the fact that she resembles Chira. She wishes to visit her, despite being far away. Yumo Tweedsley Momo's twin brother. A boy who hates showing affection, even to his sister, Momo. They easily get into a fight even if it was just for simple things. Yumo, despite being her brother, would believe others instead of trusring his own sister. He gets her grounded if she does something wrong, which is one of Momo's greatest fears. Liam Jordan Among the elementals, Momo seems closest to Liam. She respects and looks up to him in many situations. She is aware of his past and does her best to raise the atmosphere and not make him feel bad. SFX Momo's companion. She tries to get along with him and avoid disliking him even if he goes too far, such as teasing and calling her names or messing with her stuff. She is sometimes scared of him. Sylvan Hectus One of the anthros Momo met when she first appeared. She still wonders if she can do the Telepathic Scream, even though he warned her not to. He also helped her look for Chira. Hugh Brown Momo has been looking for animals for Hugh, and she knows he's responsible enough to take care of them. Mira Taer Mira's cooking is what Momo craves for, and she eats everything she serves. Momo is also amazed with her knowledge skills. Max Crowcross Momo is aware of Max's past (even if she once said that she won't look into his past) and tries to help him out by showing the bright side of things. Alexis Crowcross She befriended Alexis when she found out that she wants to be friends with her. She treats Alexis as a good friend. Falaos Johnathon One of the anthros Momo first met. She hasn't really clearly talked to him much yet. Jitx Moonseer Momo quickly found out that he beared Electricity and told him to stay along the group to know his powers better. He helped her in a lot of things now. Emerald Wolffe She accompanies Emerald along anywhere. She thinks he's a nice and sweet guy. Dark Harss She first met Dark sleep-talking back in camp, and found it funny. She managed to talk to him when he was following her, Liam, and Red in the forest when they were supposed to look for Lexi, along with Jitx. Lexi Austin She, along with Jitx and Liam, looked for her when she was absent in camp. Rezel Thorzin They haven't really talked much. Adré Momo's childhood friend who she thinks is Yumo's subordinate. He would blame her for things, and Yumo would believe it. L. Adrear Unlike others, Momo thinks their flirting statements are just an act that they're just trying to be friendly. Red Momo's opposite who has tried to kill her twice. She doesn't trust him much yet. Even when she found out that he was a past friend. More relationships will be revealed once she has met almost everyone... Trivia * Her name "モモ" or Momo is a Japanese name meaning "peach". In Tibetan cooking, Momo is a food or dumpling filled with meat or vegetables. * Her favorite food is frozen yogurt. She idolizes and adores the model of Frozen Yogurt, FroYo-kun. Momo's birthday (January 19) is Frozen Yogurt Day in California (even though YandereTsun doesn't live in California). * Her fears include: Ghosts, loneliness and her twin brother Yumo when he is about to get her grounded. * The reason why stars make her happy and she loves looking at these may be because she achieves communication to her real parent, the star, by doing so. *There is a relationship theory that Rezel and Momo are childhood friends, that started due to the detail that Rezel and his mother were a tailor, and Momo's hoodie coming from a woman, and their similar attires. *Momo is the second shortest human and the fourth shortest elemental. Category:Elementals Category:Mind Category:Characters Category:Humans